Small Dark and Lacking
by tHe LiNe bEtwEen gOoD'-N-'eViL
Summary: Raven Bb and Cy found a kid and must deal with him while Robin and Star are at Gotham But it seems this kid is more than meets the eye... He's prone to disaster! Originally StarfireGrayson.KETS's story: explanation inside! Remember your review does count!
1. Prolouge

**Small Dark and Lacking**

Hey everybody! This is StarfireGrayson.KETS! Since my interest in stories (mainly mine) is _dissipating_... I decided to leave my stories to my BF... tHe LiNe bEtwEen gOoD'-N-'eViL! Woo!

**So now I run this story and will complete it in a way my dearest BF wanted it to end... You could say I'm taking over... And so it will start the same way but with a few changes...**

Summary: Raven, Bb, and Cyborg found a little boy while battling and now, they are trying to figure out who he is while having to deal with stranger and more powerful villains who seem to recognize him and try to snatch him away. With two team mates at Gotham City, how will the Titans deal with the merciless villains and the 'parentless' child who seems to be prone to disaster?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own the little boy. **AND I ****tHe LiNe bEtwEen gOoD'-N-'eViL****... don't own this story completely

* * *

**

Prologue

"Are you sure you can handle the city? These are two team mates going away not one."

"Don't worry your spiky little head over this man, we can handle it. It's not as if some baby is gonna come ruin our chances to win by getting in the way, right? At least... not _yet_."

Robin blushed as Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows at him, and he found himself looking at Starfire who was currently talking to Raven through the other window in the T-Car's 16th or 17th version. He smiled as she laughed at something Raven said.

"Ejem, there_ isn't_ any possibility of that happening _now_ is there,_ Robin_?" asked Bb in another stupid question that earned him a death glare from Robin's blushing face. Cyborg and Beastboy laughed and high fived.

"Not really," started Robin in a cocky voice, "but atleast there _could_ be that possibility from _me_, how about _you_?"

Both titans stopped laughing and Robin laughed victoriously. Starfire turned to him and smiled.

"Are we ready to go boyfriend Robin?" Robin smiled and nodded. "Sure Star. Ready to meet Batman?"

"Of course Robin I have always wanted to meet the Man of Bats that is your father!" XD

"Ok then. Bye guys! See you in a week." Robin called to the titans who stood at the door of the garage as he backed up the T-Car.

"Bye, and don't do naughty things in my baby!" called Cyborg which got the two lovebirds to turn red and to try to avoid each others eyes. The three titans laughed well, Raven smiled as she added "Because we _will_ find out!" All the titans laughed as the red Robin retorted with an innocent look.

"Why would you say that? We would never do more than kiss... and let you guys know!" Starfire gave him a playful nudge with her elbow. Everyone laughed and waved as the three remaining titans saw the T-Car pull away.

"_So_ how long are they going away again?" asked Beastboy as his smile grew, a clear sign for a bet to come.

"A week. I bet there will be good news 2 hours after they get here!"

Replied Cyborg as he smiled smugly a playful glint in his eye and Bb smirked as he crossed his arms and said.

"Oh yeah! I bet there will be good news by the fourth day!"

"Ha you're going down green stain! Let's shake on it for 20 bucks!"

"Ok! You're on!"

But before either could 'shake on it' Raven said,

"Make it 40, and I say there will be good news in exactly 158 hours, 36 minutes, and 28 seconds."

Then she walked through the door wearing an expressionless face. Both titans stared at her retreating figure before crying,

"You're on!"

They ran after her, closing the door behind them, thinking the week to come would be the best, crimeless, rule-less, and training less week _**EVER! **_

Little did they know, the days to come would be the most troublesome _in their lives_...

* * *

**It's short, but hey! It's just the prologue!**

So tell me do you like it? Is it good? Does it suck? Tell me um I mean US what you think!

**L8er**

**The KETS Crew and ****tHe LiNe bEtwEen gOoD'-N-'eViL**


	2. The Creature in the Box

Small, Dark, and Lacking

**The Creature in the Box**

Star's Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own the little boy

**The line's Disclaimer: I don't own this chapter

* * *

**

"Ugh!!! DUDE!!!! This was supposed to be a relaxing period without Robin's rules, his make outs, his trainings, _and_ battles!!!"

Bb cried as the alarm ringed off once more just as the Titans got home from a battle with a mechanized man who had a force of a million and seventy men as he so much cried out showing off. He had been enduring but after a Beastboy Blitz with and some of Raven's magic combined, the Titans finally defeated him with a cry of 'Booya!'

Before that they had battled Plasmius, Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, and a whining Kitten... so yeah, they're cranky...

"Shut up Beastboy and get back in the T-Car! _Oh! That's right_... THERE IS NO T-CAR!!!"

Shouted an irritated migraine induced Raven while blowing a few light bulbs and the fridge apart. She stomped over to the computer to research on who it was and where he was. After typing a few words some info came onto the screen.

Trouble: Terrorized Citizens

Cause: Un-identified object

Location: Central Jump City

Amount: 1

Status: Unmoving, producing deafening sounds

Raven stared at the screen. _Unmoving, producing deafening sounds _flashed at her. This could either mean something small, or something bad, something really bad. Raven typed in the code to the city's Central Bank's camera only to find it had been destroyed or mingled with. Then she knew it was something bad.

She rubbed her temples and drew out of nowhere some pills. After swallowing a pair she calmly said,

"Titans, go..."

The Titans flew out the window as they saw no reason to run downstairs. Raven used her powers to levitate herself along with Cyborg and Beastboy morphed into a green eagle and so they flew away into the city.

* * *

When they reached Central Jump City they saw people writhing with pain while covering their ears. At first the titans were confused but as they approached the scene they immediately understood why they weren't running away.

Beastboy collapsed even before getting to the ground as a sharp noise filled his ears. It being even sharper to him than the others thanks to his animal hearing. He covered his ears regretting the decision of cleaning them out that morning. (out of boredom)

Raven saw this and understood so she levitated him to the top of a building a few blocks away. Beastboy after a few shaky breaths gave Raven a thumbs up to signal he was ok and his thanks as he held his pounding head. Cyborg, also being vulnerable to loud noises and more too shrill ones retreated a few steps and called to Raven.

"Yo Raven! I can't any closer or my system will crash!" He shouted over the noise of screams. Raven nodded and created a shield around her head to lower the volume to the wailing.

She looked around and walked forward to find the source of the noise only to find a small squared box that looked no bigger than her foot. She looked at it in confusion it was just a small music box with an imprinted A on it with a pattern of swirls and stars along the border.

How could such a small object produce such a big noise? Raven knew better than to let her guard down for both great things come in small packages, and some small things have big voices _and_ were big trouble.

She used her magic to surround the small squared object but she could feel how her magic was breaking from the force of the waves of the noise. She removed the shield from around her head and turned. People were starting to react and quickly moved away. Raven looked at Cyborg who understood that it was his job to find out what it was.

From the point where she stood, she could see Beastboy flying off the roof to the top of the Bank which was in front of the cube, but she could not try to focus on something else for her power was breaking.

"Cyborg go back! Beastboy fly!" She cried as her magic failed and broke. Exploding in waves of sound.

She was thrown back into Cyborg from the force. Seeing Cyborg flash on and off she produced another shield and headed backwards.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg as he checked his systems.

"I don't know. It looks like a music box but smaller" Raven replied. "I'll try to get it back into my force field but it won't last too long."

"Shouldn't we just destroy it?"

"No, believe me. Something worse could come out"

She then flew towards the small object and encircled it with her magic. She quickly transported it to Cyborg who examined it with his programs.

"It's just a music box!" he exclaimed more to himself than to Raven, surprised at what was causing all the trouble.

Suddenly they heard another sound, something like an elephant's call. But where the heck could an elephant be...? there weren't any zoos nearby. That's when it dawned to them as the saw a small shadow above the box growing bigger by the second.

"Beastboy! NO!!!"

They both cried as an elephant came plummeting down on the 'music box' since Raven's already weak shield couldn't resist the weight. A few seconds passed and nothing happened so Beastboy morphed back into his normal self and cried out...

"Yeah!! We defeated it! Now we can go home!" He started to get up to do his victory dance when he felt something pushing him off the now broken shrilling box.

Beastboy screamed as a blue force threw him into a nearby building. Cyborg quickly ran to his best friend to see if he was ok, but Raven stared at the blue force, frozen, enchanted... She was mesmerized by the light encircling the shattered box.

There the light from within the box was taking shape.

Suddenly the shattered pieces flew to the top of it to form a face of a smiling man with bulging red eyes and two slits as a nose. It then started forming its body, something resembling a Shoaling warrior with three arms and two swords along with no legs but part of a snake as the rest of the body, on its back two bat wings sprouted and the creature's third arm became a second head that looked exactly like a snake as it hissed at her.

After its body was formed the creature bellowed an earsplitting roar then as it saw Raven lying there in front of him unmoving and surprised it cackled and evil laughter and charged towards her laughing all the way...

* * *

So what do you think is it a good beginning? I know I haven't entered my baby but he is soon to come so don't get impatient. XD **HER baby, I don't own Aliel...**

L8er


End file.
